Advanced semiconductor device scaling is expected to lead to architectures involving die stacking. Die-on-die stacking presents issues for routing of electrical connections or contact points, including general purpose electrical connections, also referred to herein as system level connections. At the same time, many high performance devices such as central processing units (CPUs) need to be provided with a thermal solution to remove heat from the device.